Regulus Harrison James Potter Lupin Black Malfoy Snape Lestrange year2
by SlytherinKing240699
Summary: Regulus has returned home and is now safe from the dursley's and now the weasley Family finally move to their new home given to them by Regulus and they Have jobs in the new wizarding mall Regulus had built after the hounor duel between himself and Ron lets see what this year has in store for the young man now his two younger sisters join the school and see what happens to ron
1. the return

**Regulus Harrison James Potter Lupin Black Malfoy Snape Lestrange year 2**

 **prologue from year 1:**

Vernon marched over and grabbed Regulus by his throat and took him to the car. Just as Regulus's parents got out of the barrier they saw a struggling Regulus being dragged away and this made Bellatrix so mad she started chasing them but was not fast enough and so she and Narcissa fell to the ground crying for their kidnapped son.

 **CHAPTER 1: the return**

Day's, Weeks, Months had passed since Regulus Harrison James Potter Lupin Black Malfoy Snape Lestrange was kidnapped from his family at Kings cross station after he had just finished his first year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Both of Regulus's mothers Bellatrix Lestrange (Nee Black) and Narcissa Malfoy (Nee black) were trying everything they could to find their boy but at the end of almost everyday when they become close to finding him a different magical source knocks them from their course and it ends up as a false trail. One night during her sleep Kylie Potter Regulus sister woke from shock shouting "REGULUS NO!" and all most at once all the adults came rushing in to find out what Kylie knew and all she could say was "four privet drive" and then she passed back out. When Bellatrix was checking for people to go and get Regulus back she noticed that her cousin Sirius black and his best friend Remus Lupin had already gone and so all they could do was prey that both men would come back with their son in one piece.

Meanwhile at 4 privet Drive Regulus was being thrown about the house by Vernon Dursley and soon Regulus was thrown out through the glass patio doors and then Dudley and his friends joined in and started kicking and punching Regulus in the ribs breaking them and his arms. Regulus was in a sensation of pain and he could barley talk. Outside the house was a big Grimm dog and wolf who could hear the screams of their son and it was crushing them so they transformed back into themselves and soon Sirius Black and Remus Lupin entered the house and sent stunners at both Vernon and Petunia and then Dudley and his friends. After what Sirius and Remus saw of their son it made them sick and so Remus offerd to carry Regulus strapped down on his back and so Remus turned back into Mooney and Sirius placed the broken Regulus on his back and tied him down and then transformed into Pad foot and both of them took off with a great speed and headed back to Malfoy Manor. When Pad foot and Mooney returned to Malfoy manor Pad foot transformed back into Sirius and untied Regulus from Mooney who then transformed back into Remus and Sirius carried the broken and beaten Regulus to the lounge room where Remus shouted "HELP!" and just as the word left Remus's mouth Bellatrix and Narcissa raced downstairs and saw the shocking look of their special man and they broke down not able to take their eyes off of their Reg and then it was Lucius, Regulus senior, Rabastan, Rodopholus, Severus who came down to the shocking sight of their beloved son a boy who has brought light to their lives.

After sneaking down to look at his brother/cousin Draco Malfoy had a sour and sad look on his face and ran to his room where he contacted Hermione, Daphne, Susan, Tracey, Luna and told them what he has seen and this made the girls cry remembering the day he was kidnapped just three months ago. After ending the calls with the girls Draco ran to his and Regulus/ Harry's sisters room and told Lily and Annabelle and Kylie what he has seen and it broke their hearts and soon Draco could hear his father call him and the three girls downstairs and so the four headed downstairs and it hurt them to see their brother like this it made them cry to their mothers except Kylie fore she had no mother and so it was Bellatrix who had taken the last Potter girl in but left her name as it was and so Kylie ran into Bellatrix's arms and said "Dumbledore set this up" and once the words left her mouth each of Regulus/Harry's parents went rigid and bright red with anger and soon Lucius went to the Floo network and called "Bones manor" and soon after the call did Amelia and Susan bones walked through the fire place only to see the shocking look of Regulus and it brought More tears to Susan's eyes and so she headed over to the floo network and called Hermione, Daphne, Tracey and Luna and said "Get your arses Here Now!" and once the call was over four very upset girls along with their parents came through the Fireplace and wiped the soot from their clothes and walked towards the broken Boy they all felt love for.

After what seemed like forever two ghost forms appeared in front of everyone and said, "Our boy" and then they Placed their hands on his chest and started chanting in Latin and soon Regulus was glowing gold and his bones started fixing themselves and his scars and cuts were healing by the power of love that his birth parents had for him and soon Regulus looked all good and new again. When the ghost forms of Lily and James Potter turned to everyone Bellatrix fell to her knees saying she was sorry but Lily had a smile on her face and said "Bella its not your fault you haven't slept for three month because you were searching high and low and now he is back" then James said "Yeah and were proud of you all for taking him in you gave him a home and a family to love and soon he will have to meet his last betrothed" this made his five look up and they said "What" and then James explained that a betrothed contract was formed with house Potter and Delacour years ago when the first born son and daughter of both houses were born and so the five girls understood and was happy that a sixth girl was going to join them.

When Lily turned to her daughter she said "I'm glad you found Harry Kylie you both are never far from our hearts we both love you so much sweetheart" and this brought a tear to Kylie's face and then she said "I love you too mum dad" and then Regulus woke up not knowing where he was until he saw His mothers and Fathers and the ghost form of his birth parents and his girls and asked "Am i dreaming this or am i home" and the Bellatrix said "Your home reg your safe" then all Regulus said was "Thank Fuck For that" and then his girls all laughed and said "Reggie is back" and soon a meal was cooked and the two ghost forms started to become solid forms and so James and Lily was back but they mentioned that it would only be for three hours and so Regulus/Harry and Kylie spent three hours with their parents while eating a nice meal


	2. letters and diagon alley

**Regulus Harrison James Potter Lupin Black Malfoy Snape Lestrange year 2**

 **CHAPTER 2: letters and diagon ally**

After Regulus found out he missed his sisters birthday He instantly went out and bought them a present and gave them it when he returned which they tackled him to the ground hugging him and then Regulus noticed an owl coming toward him and it dropped five Hogwarts letters on the table one addressed to him and one to Draco one to Kylie and then one To Lily and the other to Annabelle and so they all opened up their letters and were happy to be going to Hogwarts. When Narcissa heared Annabelle talk about her letter and Bellatrix hear about Lily's letter both of them congratulated their daughters and made them all a strawberry milkshake which they all said thank you and soon sat waiting for Hermione, Daphne, Tracey, Susan and Luna to come through the floo network so they could all go to diagon alley where harry was going to purchase himself and the team the new nimbus 2001 racing brooms.

After half an hour waiting the fire place lit and out stepped five girls who was wearing their slytherin cloaks and the presents Regulus got them at the end of their first year and then the fireplace lit back up and this time two girls stepped out and this time it was Astoria Greengrass and Pansy Parkinson who were both wearing the gift Draco got them at the end of his first year. This year three friends were starting Hogwarts and it was Astoria, Lily and Annabelle they were all excited but then they remembered that the weasley girl was also starting since Regulus helped get them a house and jobs but what they didn't know was that Regulus put a restraining order against Ginny so she cant go near him of his girls brother or sisters or anyone he cared about so they had a bit of a surprise when they see what happens.

As soon as a round of Strawberry and banana milkshakes the kids decided it was time to visit diagon ally so Regulus and Draco was left in charge to keep an eye out for anyone who would cause them harm and so the start of the term was ready to begin with the shopping. First thing the kids did was go to Madam Malkins for new robes and so the three first years was being measured for their robes while the other nine was getting their new robes for the second year in the same fabric they had last year and soon the three first years asked for the same material and so the 12 kids were asked to come back in an hour so Regulus decided to take a trip to his vaults at gringotts to get a few things and so everyone went with him and soon Regulus walked out with four new fill your own money sacks for his sister and Astoria since he and the lot of his girls and Draco and pansy already had one and also some books and then they all left to go and get Lily, Annabelle and Astoria a new wand and so they headed to Ollivanders where Lily was given and oak wand and Annabelle was given a cherry wand and Astoria with an ebony wand and so soon Regulus noticed the flock of red hair and knew the weasleys were in diagon alley and so he went outside and asked Aurther how the wizarding mall was and so Mr Weasley said "Its going fantastic we have over thirty thousand witches and wizards coming in everyday and businesses is running smooth and thank you for our new home we keep Ron in the attic for his stupidity and we have the money to buy the stuff for our little girl i must thank you" and so Regulus said "It was a stupid boys fault no reason for his family to suffer i'm just glad i helped out" and so the 12 kids headed back to madam malkins for their robes and then to the trunk shop so Kylie, Astoria, Lily and Annabelle could buy their own trunks and then to the emporium where Regulus felt another pull to another creature and he reconized it to be a phoenix and so he purchased the bird and formed a second familiar and then bought pets for the four girls who don't have pets and then they left to go get ice cream which made the girls jump happily.

After eating their ice-cream the kids decided to go and get their new books that was required and to Regulus the author was a complete fraud and so he felt sick having to buy the full collective work of one Gilderoy Lockhart. Half way through a picture shoot Gilderoy noticed Regulus and he said "Harry Potter my its an honour" but when Regulus tried to escape the photographer grabbed him and took him to the front where publicity annoyed Regulus more then Gilderoy said "Ladies and Gentlemen what an important moment this is when young Harry here stepped into flourish and blots this morning to collect his book of magical me did he know he would be leaving with my entire collective work free of charge" but just as the books were placed into Regulus's hands he came out and called Gilderoy a fraud and asked him what his recent victory was and so Gilderoy said he slayed the Dark lord and so Regulus laughed and said "I did that last year and i have witnesses" then Regulus's five girls and Draco came out from the crowed and told them how it was a fight to the death inside Hogwarts and soon people couldn't believe that a man lied and that a young boy had done the deed of getting rid of the dark toss pot known as volodemort.

When flourish and blots cleared out Regulus ran into Ronald Weasley and it made him sick but Ron opened his mouth "So Harry have you changed your mind about being in the snake pit" and Regulus laughed and said "Im not sure what you mean weasel after all i was raised by slytherins and now i have your attention im having your good friend Dumbledore go through the veil and im going to do it personally how about that" and then Ron looked in shock and said "Your crazy" then he looked at the other slytherins and said "What have you done to the great Harry potter" but all the others did was look at Regulus who just shrugged his shoulders and then brush pushed Ron and then offered everyone a meal to which they took and soon the kids were in muggle London having a pizza at the pizza express restaurant and then they all headed back to the Leakey cauldron and Flooed back to Malfoy Manor happy that the shopping trip was not a complete disaster.


	3. Dumbledore's Trial

**Regulus Harrison James Potter Lupin Black Malfoy Snape Lestrange year 2**

 **CHAPTER 3: Dumbledore's trial**

The day after the trip to diagon ally news went around about Albus Dumbledore and the great trial. After the Regulus got dressed in his Family robes of the Potter clan he and the rest of his family headed to the ministry of magic since Regulus was a prime witness and also carried the memories of what the muggle monstrosities did to him. When Regulus entered the courtroom he was placed in the witness box while Sirius and Remus were in another box similar to Regulus and soon the Lord and Ladies of the wizengmont filled their respected seats and then the minister himself came in along with Amelia bones who of course arrested the man in question the one and only Albus Percival wolfric Bryan Dumbledore. Albus was on trial for act of kidnapping a child, child abuse, child neglect and causing a near death to a minor and that was a death sentence since he had already spent three month in Azkaban Prison.

Just as everyone was present Cornelius Fudge said, "Aurora's bring the accused in please" and so two men in red brought Albus Dumbledore and placed him in a chained chair where he was to be questioned normally and then under truth serum. questioned was Asked to Regulus about the actions Albus had done to the boy and so Regulus answered the question about hiding his parents will and sending him to live with muggles who abused him for three days until one of his mothers had rescued him and gave him the love and family he was after and how Dumbledore had been steeling from his vault and giving money to another wizarding family and how he was trying to make him friends with someone who he does not like and place him under love potion to the same boys sister while being in a betrothal contract to five girls now turned six and then how he was going to try and re sort him at Hogwarts and how he was plotting his kidnapping and then letting a dark lord enter Hogwarts and let an eleven year old fight him. When Regulus finished he heared how Dumbledore put it and it was different and the judge and jury could see he was lying so the truth serum was applied and he was given nine drops since he know manipulation soon the dazed Dumbledore told the whole court why he needed Harry at his relatives house to mould him into a weapon and a pig for slaughter and so the weasley family could take his money and his children and this made the whole court sick and so it was set that Albus Dumbledore was to be sent through the veil by non other than Regulus himself.

After the court Albus was taken back to the holding cell till the time of his execution and now he felt defeated knowing he told the truth against his will and nobody would come to help him not even his brother and now he knew his phoenix will bond to the man who has to kill him. Albus kept wondering where he went wrong in Regulus/Harry's life how did he fail he was the one who had his parents killed by Voldemort and then placed him with the muggles till his time was right but no a certain Lestrange woman had to spoil that along with the Malfoy's the Black brothers, the Lestrange Brothers, Remus and Severus not to mention the girls he was betrothed to. He placed Magic dampener spells on Privet Drive and he placed blocks on Regulus but now his full power was at terms with him now Albus looked down in shame as he was now a nobody.

It had been half an hour since the courts had finished and now was the time for Dumbledore's punishment that a certain Raven haired boy was to carry out and most of the people who supported Dumbledore was upset but knew what he had done and so the punishment was natural for someone who has done the crime and paid the dime to go onto the next world. when Albus was placed in front of the veil and Regulus was in front of him with his wand held high and so Regulus spoke the two most deadly words "Avada Kedavra" and so Albus Dumbledore was hit with a sickly green light and then sent through an arch and into nothing and now Albus Dumbledore was no more and so Regulus his family and his girls made their way back to Malfoy Manor


	4. train complications

**Regulus Harrison James Potter Lupin Black Malfoy Snape Lestrange year 2**

 **CHAPTER 4:train complications**

September first had finally arrived and Regulus was excited about going back to school with his girls Draco his sisters and Pansy and his two friends Blaise Zabini and Theo Nott. Regulus made sure he placed the seven nimbus 2001's in his trunk bedroom apartment and made sure all his books were in his library and his kitchen was stocked up and that both his familiars Lily and his new Phoenix siren was comfortable and that his extra clothes and uniforms were all safe in his wardrobe and once everything was the way Regulus wanted it he left his compartment trunk and left with the others to Platform nine and three quarters. Once on the platform Regulus said to his parents "I'll see you at school" and then he walked to the scarlet Hogwarts train and joined his Girls, Sisters, Brother/cousin and his friends and they all were chatting about how the last of the malfoy and lestrange kids were gonna be in slytherin and how Astoria would join her older sister in the snake pit and how proud she will make the greengrass family.

Regulus heard the food carts so he asked if anyone wanted anything to eat and with smiles from everyone he took that as a yes and headed into the kitchen compartment of his trunk and started cooking an amazing meal and desert for the 14 of them and once he had finished he brought the food out and passed everyone his master piece Shepard's pie with vegetables strawberry and banana milkshake and then chocolate cake for desert and when the troll witch showed up she noticed that the kids were all eating and so she headed to the next compartment. After finishing their meals everyone thanked Regulus and asked where he learned to cook but Regulus just said "Its in my blood" and then the door to their compartment slid open and Ginny weasley looked right at Regulus and asked "Harry would you drop the bimbos and join me" but Regulus laughed and said "Im sorry but im already happy im not interested thank you" and this made the youngest weasley upset and so she ran off to find Ron. Five minutes later Ron, Dean and Shemus along with Ginny turned up at the compartment and Ron was Angry and he said, "What did you do to my sister Lestrange?" and so Regulus said "She called my girls bimbos and asked if i would join her and i said im happy where i am is that a problem" and soon three wands were pointed at Regulus but fourteen wands were trained on Ron and soon the three gryffindors knew they were out numbered and so they took a big defeat and as they were on their way back to their compartment Regulus said "Oh weasley that is also 150 points each from yourself Dean and shemus along with whatever house your sister will be in so that will make gryffindor 600 loss already not a good start" and as soon as the door was closed the slytherins and soon to be slytherins laughed at the silly attempt.

Half an hour later The weasley Twins Fred and George came by to tell Regulus about the joke shop they run in Regulus's magical mall and they were telling him about the new products they were creating and were selling them and millions of people were buying the product called wizards laughing gas and Regulus was pleased and and then he went into his trunk and returned later with seven nimbus 2000 and told them to give them to each of the gryffindor quiditch team and soon both Fred and George said thanks and went on their way. Draco asked if Regulus was nuts but then Regulus pulled out Seven Nimbus 2001's and said "I wouldn't give them the chance." and this made everyone smile wickedly. Just like the twins Percy came and told Regulus about the wizadrding library he runs and how much people come and that he asked his girlfriend to help which Regulus was OK and soon Regulus told Percy that their pay will be in their trust vaults at Gringots which made the young man happy and he went to sit with his Girlfriend Penelope Clearwater while writing a letter to his parents about the pay date and as soon as he sent the letter off Percy sat talking about how much he cares about not just his new summer job but how much time he gets to spend with the young woman he loves so deeply.

Later on Gilderoy Lockhart entered Regulus's compartment and asked for a word with Regulus but all the pre teen said was "Fuck you fraud nobody cares what you have to say" and so Gilderoy raised his wand and cast the bone remover curse to Regulus leg but a shied was in front of the boy and the curse rebounded and his Gilderoy in his wand arm and so the silly idiot left trying to remember the counter curse but was not able to perform due to his wand Arm being boneless.

once the doors finally closed the fourteen kids started reading a head of the classes and put finishing touches to their Homework so the teachers could mark it before their first lesson and soon the train stopped and Regulus's Phoenix Siren held out her beautiful tethers and she carried the eleven second year slytherin's the the castle while Astoria, Lily and Annabelle took the boats to school and they were in awe when they saw the school Regulus owned. Meanwhile Regulus, Draco, Blaise, Theo, Daphne, Hermione, Tracey, Susan, Luna, Kylie and Pansy walked up to the head table and handed in their Summer homework to the teachers and with shocked expressions the teachers smiled at the eleven students and told them that every part was correct and asked why the put so much thought to their work but Regulus just looked at each of his parents and pointed to everyone and soon the teachers looked at them and smiled saying "You have one hell of a bright son their"and all of Regulus's Parents smiled at him and said "Well done son" and then the eleven slytherins at at Slytherin Table where the Slytherin quiditch team was Regulus walked up to Marcus flint and asked if Draco could have the final chaser place and with a present Regulus handed each of the current players a small Nimbus 2001 and then they resized to shape and the Marcus said "Malfoy welcome to the slytherin team" and this had Draco look to his brother and then his parents with a smile as pride washed over him and now the team was finally complete and Regulus handed Draco a miniature Nimbus 2001 which resized to normal and he was in awe of his new broom and it made his family and Friends proud of him.

Soon the sorting had started and as predicted the last of the Malfoy and Lestrange children Made slytherin before the hat even touched their heads and then Ginny was placed into Gryffindor and just as Regulus promised 600 house points were lost and this made the lions look to the three main suspect and then it was Astoria Greengrass's turn to be sorted and as predicted she joined slytherin with her sister and two best friend who she sat next to waiting for the feast to begin ans just as the last of the kids were sorted mostly into slytherin and Gryffindor and as soon as the sorting has was taken away Headmistress gave a start of term notice and told them that during the holidays the new wizarding mall was open to all and that the forbidden forest was of limits unless you had care of magical creatures with Hagrid and that None was to break the rules or points would be lost and then she turned to the Gryffindor Globe and notice 600 black gems knowing it to be the three nutters from last year she even awarded the slytherins 400 points each for the summer homework being in early with full marks and she knew who she was awarding and then she said "Let the feast begin" and just then the whole school dug into their meals but when Regulus saw how Ron was eating he decided to play the same trick as last year andkept moving his plate which made the boy moan and the whole school body laugh.


	5. first day back

**Regulus Harrison James Potter Lupin Black Malfoy Snape Lestrange year 2**

 **CHAPTER 5:first day back**

After the feast the slytherins headed to the dungeon for the slytherin common room and Regulus used his parsletounge to enter it still freaked his girls out a little but they knew he was like this when he was born being a direct decedent from all of the four founder and he could enter any common room due to being Lord Hogwarts. When the Prefects walked in with the first years they were talking about the rules of Slytherin house and how to get good grade and no point loss and that was when Professor Snape entered the the room and he gave them his start of term Slytherin speech and to make him proud along with their families and then the first years headed to bed and then Regulus walked up to Severus and said "I love you dad" "And i love you too son" was Severus reply and then the eleven second years made their way to Regulus own personal chamber which he turned into their own room with eleven king sized beds.

When the whole of Slytherin house was a sleep except for Regulus Ron and his two goons decided to make their way to Regulus's room to place a curse on him to make him their puppet but what they didn't know was Regulus could hear them talking and so he headed outside his room and spotted the three lions and he said in a cold voice "Lions in a snake pit what are the odds" and then Ron sent a stunner towards where the voice came from and then the three silly lions found that they were in a tight situation being tied together by rope and then the lights to the slytherin common room lit and all the slytherins were around the three boys and soon Professor Snape was too. When snape asked why they were out of bed Ron said "We were sleep walking" and then Regulus asked to put three drops of the truth serum on their tongues and so the questions started again and this time Ron said "Were her to get the great Harry Potter away from the people who are turning him dark and so he could love his sister and be best friends with him" This made the slytherin Snake pit sick and soon the head of Gryffindor was called and so Sirius Black came in and was told what three of his lions were up to and this made him upset that they thought they were poisoning the Potter boy but the three boys had lost a great 700 points for one trying to kidnap another student and force him to fall for another and lastly being out of bed after hours and so Sirius had taken them to the gryffindor common room where a very angry Headmistress was and she berated the boys on their foolish attempt at Regulus and she deducted an extra 150 points each and this was not a good start to Gryffindor.

The next Morning Slytherin house had walked into the great hall with smiles on their face while the Gryffindor's wore grim faces due to the news about last night and they were all glaring at Ron, Dean and Shemus but Ron stood and said, "Its not our fault we are trying to save Harry Potter from the vermin Snakes and the family he lives with." This was stepping over the line and after Regulus heared this he stood up walked over to Ron and told him to say it again and so Ron said, "I wish you had been at your aunt and uncles cos then you would be different" and just as Ron said this the memory of the three months he was kidnapped had returned and soon all the marks from that time started to show Blood running from his nose eyes and scars all over him. This shocked the whole school on how an idiot could make Regulus feel helpless and soon as all the marks came back Regulus fell to the ground in pain and the first two people at his side were his mothers Bellatrix and Narcissa followed by his seven fathers and then his girls all in tears his three sisters and Draco. Nobody had seen how bad he was other than those who loved him and so Draco lost his temper and grabbed Ron pinned him to the ground and started an all out assault on the one who had brought the marks the broken bones and blood to his beloved brother/ cousin. It took Lucius, Rabastan, Rodopholus and Severus to get Draco of of Ron but they knew the boy deserved it and then Ron said, "Is that it, Is that all you got" and then the whole of Slytherin house had their wands trained on Ron.

Before any curse was sent the ghost forms of James and Lily potter reappeared and used the same magic of love they used months ago to fix Regulus and once they were done they sent death glares to Ron and when Regulus woke he was not himself he let all of his animagus forms combine to create the Human hybrid like he did last year and this scared his parents but when Regulus grabbed Ron snapped his arms and his right leg and made the Boy cry in Pain and he said "HOW FUCKING DARE YOU" and once the hybrid died down Regulus felt himself come to piece and he asked the goons to take their leader to the Hospital wing before he kills him and then the staff knew why Regulus was barley in classes last year and they felt the need to put a stop to this and so a plan was made to keep the youngest two weasley's away from Regulus and his group of friends.

After eating breakfast Regulus stood up and headed towards his first class of the year which was potions and he loved that lesson because it was with the Gryffindor's and he loved it when his dad berated them for messing up the only Lion he doesn't berate was Neville since Regulus gave him pointers on his work and since then the once shy boy had confidence and it surprised Professor Snape with his grades last year he was given an outstanding and it was how his confidence was boosted thanks to a certain Ravened Haired Green eyed boy. When the second year slytherins made it to the potions room they filled in the front of class and then the gryffindors came in and Neville decided to sit with the slytherin's since he was a part time member of their crew and they all loved to talk and when Professor strode into the class room with his cloak billowing behind he gave a short smirk that was his smile to Regulus and his group and then went on with his usual start of term speech about how to bottle fame and brew glory and that he expects the best results from his class and soon he asked the class to make a wolf bane potion which made Regulus grin and it was that grin that made his girls laugh since they knew how to make it and Regulus was going to instruct Neville on how to brew a perfect batch of ten and so the group headed to the store cupboard and for the ingredients and started on the potion. twenty minutes into class Ron showed up and Snape glared at the boy and said "Weasley your late 20 points" "Its your son's fault" came the reply and all Regulus said was "I don't know what you mean" and so Ron headed to his table and started on his work with Dean and Shemus.

After class Regulus Handed over his work just like Draco, Daphne, Hermione, Tracey, Susan, Luna, Pansy, Kylie, Theo, Blaise and Neville and then they headed for the green house to start Herbology with professor sprout. During the Class Gilderoy Lockhart was asking to see Harry Potter so Professor Sprout said "Mm Lestrange your dismissed" and it made Regulus groan and so He left with the fraud and was talking about helping him answer his fan male but Regulus said no to the idiot and then he tried a different way and offered to show him his quiditch move saying he was a seeker back in the day which Regulus rejected and he walked back to herbology and told his professor that he just wasted his time and so the lesson continued for the last Half hour and soon Homework was set on the mandrake plant and then everyone headed to lunch in the great hall.


	6. voices

**Regulus Harrison James Potter Lupin Black Malfoy Snape Lestrange year 2**

 **CHAPTER 6: voices**

After leaving The great hall Regulus and his friends started making their way to charms when all of a sudden Regulus stopped behind everyone and when they all noticed Daphne asked "Whats wrong Reggie?" and then Regulus asked "Cant you hear that" and they all looked puzzled then it was Hermione who spoke "What do you mean love?" and then Regulus said he can hear this voice and that it sounded a lot like a snake but he couldn't guest which type and that it was looking for blood and as soon he heard it he set of sprinting to find the thing. Up on arriving at the second floor Regulus saw it a huge sixty feet long snake and so he said in Parseltounge "Hey Ugly" and just before his group rounded the corner they saw the beast and Hermione shouted "a basilisk" and Regulus was fighting the great snake with the sword of Gryffindor and once Draco rang the bells on the second floor the whole school saw the scene and just as Regulus Stabbed the serpent king in the head a fang came out and stuck in Regulus Arm just before Regulus fell His girls caught him and he was completely passed out and the Girls saw Ginny pissed at the fact that Regulus was alive due to having a basilisk animagus form and they all sent her death glares.

Three hours later Regulus woke up in the Hospital wing bandaged up while hearing his parents argue with the fraud. Regulus heared Gilderoy ask if he could take the victory but Regulus spoke "No you can't" and this made the blonde douche pout and the Severus said he was going to dissect the beast and use it for potions but before he could continue he noticed his son give a really weird expression and he asked what was wrong so Regulus said he could another voice and his parents looked at him concerned and he explained that he heard the Basilisk and now he can here the same voice but this time it was moving and this put fear into the eyes of his parents and they all asked him to keep this one quiet from his friends and so he nodded and went back to sleep. Three days later Regulus was released from the hospital wing so he decided to go to the great hall for breakfast when he saw once again Ron and his two goon taunting his five beauties and as quietly and swift as he could be he was right behind them which made the slytherins laugh and Ron was turning Red and he bellowed "Whats so funny?" but they just laughed and then a Slytherin fourth year said "Don't Look behind you" and as soon as that left his mouth Ron turned around and came face to face with Regulus and he couldn't believe it and so he said "How are you alive you should have died" and then Regulus decided to laugh and explain that he had a basilisk animagus form and this stunned the school but he also said he wont use it and then he sent seven stinging hexes at Ron and his two friends and it was too funny to Look at so everyone laughed even the gryffindor's except Ginny and she was now glaring daggers at her one true love or thats what she says.

After breakfast Regulus and his were heading to Kung- Fu with Remus and Sirius along with the gryffindor's and so the slytherins were back in green and silver and the lions were in red and gold and Remus was going over what they had learned last year and so Kylie and Ron was demonstrating where Ron lost and Kylie pulled a three sixty jujitsu spin kick and broke Ron's nose again which made the slytherins laugh and a couple of the gryffindor's too. During the class Regulus was paired up with Sirius and just for a bit of fun Regulus said to his dad "Ready to lose old man" and Sirius laughed and said "Bring it on boy" and they both laughed before Sirius threw the first punch and was blocked by Regulus's reflexes and then Sirius was no the floor with no time to spare and he admitted that Regulus was Getting better and so the class ended and the Slytherin second years were heading down to the quiditch Pitch to watch Regulus and Draco train for the first match which was in three weeks against Gryffindor.

Two days prior to the quiditch game the slytherin Team was fitting in a spare quiditch training session and their was a complication with three silly boys thinking it was good to piss of Daphne, Hermione, Tracey, Luna and Susan and this was distracting Regulus but he was quick enough to grab the golden snitch and then cast a spell to the three lions and send them flying to the pitch in a spot of dirt and sent them running to the castle and all the slytherins all laughed at the three boys who thought them to be big in front of them. After the training The slytherin team headed toward the castle when Regulus froze in place while hearing that same voice talking about killing and so from the team Regulus started sprinting to Professor Snape's office and he just said "I hear it dad i hear that voice again" and this caused a concern to the Professor and so he asked what the voice was saying and so Regulus went on about how it was talking about killing and that it seemed distant but both Regulus and Severus was walking around while Regulus was listening and directing his father to the third floor where water was on the floor and spiders were moving quite quick and that was when Regulus saw the message on the wall ' _ **The chamber of secrets has been opened enemies of the heir beware'**_ Regulus was confused since he was now lord Hogwarts lord of each house and after reading the message Mr. Filtch came and asked if Regulus or Severus had seen his cat but both shook their head and that was when Regulus said "Mr. Filtch don't turn around" and thats when both all of them looked at a dangling cat and Mr. Filtch knew it was and so the old caretaker started to wimpier at the sight of his dearly beloved friend and companion and so Regulus took the cat and placed her in the arms of her owner and told him that she was still alive just petrified and so Filtch asked Regulus to find the retched creature that had caused this and so Regulus nodded promising his caretaker that he will do what ever it takes to find out what is causing it and who was posing as the slytherin heir.

The day of the quiditch match the Gryffindor's were out on their new brooms Regulus had got them but the Slytherin team came out with their vintage nimbus 2001 and the captains shook hands and then fourteen Brooms went up in the air seven in scarlet and gold and seven in green and silver. Madam Hooch stepped onto the field and unlocked the chest that held the two menacing bludgers and the speeding golden snitch and then Madam Hooch threw the quaffle in the air and the game began with the Slytherin team holding the quaffle and Draco passed to his captain and then to Jess terrace who then passed back to Draco who scored the first goal and this made the slytherin's cheer and the Gryfindor's boo but the parents and family who were the extra teachers were pleased and Regulus was proud. Half way through the game one of the bludgers were targeting Regulus and some people noticed Ronald and Ginny weasley with evil smiles and this was most disturbing. Half way through Regulus was keeping himself up even though a blasted bludger was on his tail and all he could say was "What the fuck is going on" and soon the slytherin captain called for a time out asking what was going on and that was when Hemione said "Weasley and his sister has sent a curse on the bludger but they cant stop it unless they want to hit Regulus. After the time out Regulus said to keep playing and win and that proved the guts the young lad had and so the game continued with slytherin in the lead of 170-130 and now the slytherin seeker saw the golden snitch and he headed straight for it but the bludger hit his arm and the crack could be heard and he knew his arm was broken but that did not stop him and now Regulus was not holding his broom but he still caught the snitch and then fell of his broom and landed hard on the ground while holding the snitch up showing his team and then the bludger came back and was close to hitting its target but before it could do Hermione blasted the ball to pieces and this made the youngest weasley's moan knowing their successes were foiled by one of Regulus's girls.


	7. Regulus's miracle

**Regulus Harrison James Potter Lupin Black Malfoy Snape Lestrange year 2**

 **CHAPTER 7: Regulus's** **miracle**

After the quiditch match Regulus was taken to the Hospital wing to have his bones mended he knew it would be painful but he knew it needed to be done and so he was in for a rough night. During the night Regulus was woken up by that same voice he has been hearing over the course of this year and soon two people were brought into the Hospital wing and he heared about the use of a camera and a mirror and ass soon as Collin creevey's name was said he also heared something he wish he did not it was the name of Hermione Granger and when that name slipped out of Professor McGonagall's mouth Regulus shot up shouting "WHAT" and this shocked the staff and so Severus walked up to his son and said "I'm afraid Miss Granger has been attacked son"and this had the boy in tears and he walked up to his betrothed and held her close to his heart while letting his anger out through sobs and it was hard for him.

The next Day Regulus was released from the Hospital but he did not leave he sat next to his beloved Hermione saying "I wish you were here" and then his head hit her chest as he cried once more. Draco, Daphne, Tracey, Susan, Luna, Kylie, Lily, Annabelle, Pansy, Theo and blaise saw what was going off they were upset but they were not half as bad as Regulus and they had never seen him this upset but now his girls knew that he indeed loved them too much to lose any of them and so they joined him around Hermione's bed. When the group did leave Regulus told his girls to stick together when he is not around and they all nodded and he told Draco to keep and eye on their sister and his other two sister and Blaise and Theo split up and stick with one group and so Theo stuck with Regulus's girls and Blaise stuck with Draco, Kylie, Astoria, Pansy, Lily and Annabelle and this made Regulus happy and soon they all headed to the great hall for breakfast and Regulus was laughed at by Ron and it took strength to not walk up to him and punch him and so he walked up to the slytherin table were the slytherin's gave Regulus the support he needed.

After breakfast Regulus and his friends headed to potions with the gryffindors which was a dreadful lesson Ron weasley kept taunting Regulus about how he will save the granger girl and make her his. It was worse when Regulus left the class alone due to being depressed and he bumped into Ron ,Dean and Shemus and they all laughed at the distraught young man and soon three stunners hit Regulus and then he was dragged off to the gryffindor common room tied to a chair. During the rest of the day Ron and his friends attended classes with the rest of Regulus's group and it was Draco who spoke his mind "Hey guys have any of you seen Harry?" and with the worried expressions on their faces he had his answer and gave a swift look to the three lions. After classes Ron ,Dean and Shemus ran to the gryffindor common room to the second year boy dorms and Ron revived Regulus and placed the imperious curse on him and told him he was to be his best friend and to date his sister and Regulus said "Yes master" and this made the Weasley bot smile. when the four left the Gryffindor common room people were wondering why Regulus was with Ron and when his girls came up to him they said "Reggie what are you doing" but his reply was "Why are you calling me Reggie im Harry Potter" and this made the girls cry and Draco noticed the glaze in His brothers eyes and he told Daphne that he was hold under a very strong imperious curse which scared the rest of the group and so they all ran to Professor snape and told them what they have just witnessed.

After learning his son was under the imperious curse three times over He alerted the rest of Regulus's parents and told them what has happened which made Bellatrix mad. When Sirius checked the marauders map he saw Regulus alone and so he left and cast a silent stunner at the boy and caught him before he hit the ground and took him back to his common room where his was revived and he asked how he got to his room when he saw his family he said "I had the craziest dream ever"and they all laughed and knew he was himself and so Draco told him that Ron and his two friends placed him under the imperious curse and this made the boy angry. Next day Regulus walked to the great hall with a box full of different types of spiders with Ron's name on it and so Regulus walked up to Ron at the gryffindor table and said "Hey buddy i got you a Christmas present" and Ron said "Thanks man" and then Regulus walked back over to the slytherin table and then from the gryffindor table and Regulus said "What's wrong buddy" and then Ron screamed "SPIDERS" and this made the whole great hall laugh at Ron and his eight legged problem and then Regulus said "That will teach you not to imperious me you silly Ginger" and that caused 500 points to be deducted and now the Gryffindor's had so many black gems and this was one thing that the lions den could not allow this behaviour to continue.

After the first class Regulus picked up Hermione's homework and placed it back in her trunk now Hermione had 27 pieces of home work. After placing Homework Hermione's Homework in her trunk Regulus ended up looking for Daphne only to be told that she was the next victim and so he rushed to the hospital wing and broke down at the beautiful blonde who was as stiff as a bored and just like Hermione he held her to his chest and cried his eyes out and he started to notice that his girls were targets and he raced out of the Hospital wing and headed to the great hall and he shouted "Girls stay close to Draco." and his last three girls all noticed his face was serious and so they nodded and he ended up walking up to the gryffindor table and he said "If you have anything to do with this weasley i will personally kick you around the quiditch pitch" and this made half the school shuddered and then he walked over to the green house and asked professor sprout if the mandrake were ready to be chopped up and turned into the potion to unpetrefy the victims and with a nod Regulus took the plant and headed to the potions lab and Severus found him working and so left him to his work and soon the mandrake draught was ready and so Regulus raced to the Hospital wing and gave the potion to , Daphne, Hermione and Collin. After half an hour Regulus left the Hospital wing and headed for the second Floor bathroom and noticed that their was a snake engraved on the sink and so he hissed open to the sink and just before he jumped down the dark tunnel he heared his mothers shout "Reg don't do it"but it was too late and he jumped down the dark tunnel.


	8. the final battle for the school

**Regulus Harrison James Potter Lupin Black Malfoy Snape Lestrange year 2**

 **CHAPTER 8: the final battle for the school**

At the bottom of the dark tunnel Regulus found a foul stench and notice the area near the chamber was covered in bones and it was not so nice but Regulus made his way to the chambers entrance and hissed open again and the door to the chamber of secrets had opened. When Regulus entered the chamber he noticed how dark it was until fire lamps lit and the whole room was green and it looked rather nice but Regulus had a bad feeling and he was hearing the same voices again and he saw what looked like a young looking man he had not seen round the school and so Regulus said "Excuse me who are you?2 and then the boy turned and said "im Tom riddle" and then Regulus felt pain he hadn't felt in a while and soon a battle started between Regulus and the young dark lord. Five minutes later Regulus did what he thought was right and found a shabby old book and conjured the sword of Gryffindor and stabbed the book and made it turn the young dark lord into nothing but dust and then Regulus spoke to the statue of Salazar Slytherin and out came a basilisk and Regulus asked it to remove its killer lenses and bond to him so he could take the creature out and place it in the habitat compartment of his trunk and so the Basilisk bit Regulus and then shrank to the size of a regular snake and Regulus left the chamber and names the male Basilisk James in honour of his birth father.

Upon arriving at the top of the sinks in the second floor girls bathroom Bellatrix and Narcissa rushed and hugged their son to death and then he headed to the common room to his trunk and placed James in his trunk where Lily asked in parsletounge "Hey there Handsome how are you?" James replied "im fine beautiful would you show me around" and with a snake giggle Lily started showing the tour of the habitat. After leaving the common room Regulus ran to the Hospital wing only to find it empty and so he rushed to the great hall where he saw Hermione and Daphne. His heart felt like it missed a beat and so he ran full speed and picked both girls up as he kissed them both telling them how hard it was with them not around. on the other side of the hall Ginny weasley groaned she was going for Luna and Susan next then Tracey last but now Regulus had foiled the plan and had saved two of his girls and she could not feel the power of Tom Riddle and checked for the diary but had no look finding it and then Regulus lifted the book up and he said "This here is a horcrux of the one and only Voldemort and i have destroyed it like the one inside myself and my sister now we don't know how many are left but i will find them and no one will stop me" and this made the whole school cheer after the little speech Mr. Filtch thanked Regulus for saving his cat and this made Ron and his friends groan that cat had them three in trouble a lot and then the old caretaker was asked to join them at the Slytherin table which he accepted and enjoyed a good meal with his favourite hose and it was good and then soon Hermione asked how much homework she had missed and Regulus said "None i placed it in your trunk and then when i couldn't see Daphne i found out she was the latest victim and so i ran and did what i did with you i held her to my chest and cried." This news had both Hermione and Daphne in tears knowing how much her boyfriend loved her and Regulus mentioned that he was taking the whole family to Paris for the summer to meet Flur Delacour but his family all said "Your taking us to Paris where will we stay" and then Regulus said "Potter manor in Paris" and this had the whole family smiling. On the other side of the room Ginny screamed saying "It should be me going not those bimbo's" and then Regulus deducted twenty points from her and then Regulus said, " Oh i almost forgot in each common room i have placed a wizarding vending machine with drinks and snacks for when your studying" with this news the whole hall erupted in cheers at the happy announcement.

After dinner Regulus and his group headed to the Slytherin common room where they worked on every piece of homework they had and they put more than enough detail into their answers and within half an hour the work was done and they had time to spare till curfew so they took their work to the respected Professors and was told it would be marked and handed back to them next time they were in those classes so with that the fourteen slytherins returned to Regulus's Privet chamber ready for tomorrow's Quiditch game against Huffrelpuff. During the night Regulus couldn't sleep so he entered his trunk and went to his kitchen and started cooking while reading his defence against the dark arts work his so called fraud of a teach had given him and he thought it was a load of bollocks so he burnt them and used the ones from his library and found those more use full and was practising his spell work and pronunciation of the spell until he heard his oven beep knowing his meal was done Regulus made his way back to the kitchen compartment and took out his homemade shepherds pie Yorkshire puddings along with vegetables.

After eating Regulus washed up and headed to the habitat compartment where siren, James and Lily came to him and since Regulus could talk to all the creatures he had they asked if he was OK and all Regulus said was "Yes im OK" and then he transformed into his wolf form still keeping in contact with his pets started a hunt for some strange things and once they found rabbits Lily and James ate them while siren ate mice and then Regulus turned back into himself and left the habitat area just to find his group of girls and family and friends they were worried so Regulus explained he couldn't sleep and so he thought he'd burn the Gilderoy Lockhart books and then have something to eat and then join his pets for a hunting game and then he was going to return to bed so they all left the trunk and headed to bed and slept the rest of the night.

The next morning Regulus and Draco got dressed in their Slytherin jersey with their numbers on the back and headed to the great hall for breakfast with the rest of the quiditch team. After breakfast the slytherin and Huffrelpuff teams headed to the changing rooms and Regulus gave the speech to the Slytherins while Gregory smith the Huffrelpuff captain gave his team the pep talk. After the talk between the teams they both headed out on to the field ready for the game to begin the game the badgers knew they were going to lose but try nonetheless. After the bludgers were up followed by the golden snitch Madam Hooch stepped on the field to begin the game and so she threw the quaffle in the air and Draco caught the ball first and was so fast he scored in ten seconds of the game and this pleased the entire team and the slytherin students along with the slytherin parents and so the game continued with slytherin scoring again making the score 20-0 to slytherin. Half way through the game slytherin scored three more goals and Huffrelpuff scored three times making the score 50-30 to slytherin and that was when Regulus saw the snitch and headed straight for it followed shortly by Cedric Digory the badgers seeker and soon Regulus accelerated his speed on his broom and put his hand around the the golden snitch and won the game 200-30 to slytherin and his house and team were happy and so back at the castle in the slytherin common room a party was going off over the second win of the season


	9. weasley's caught

**Regulus Harrison James Potter Lupin Black Malfoy Snape Lestrange year 2**

 **CHAPTER 9: weasley's caught**

During the night Ron and Ginny were plotting plans to Get Regulus on their side without him knowing so they decided to head to the kitchen with Love potions Ginny made during Christmas and looked at the food list Regulus eats and drinks and put the three vials of the love potion into his food and drink and was on their way back to Gryffindor common room when they saw Mrs. Norris and so they both sprinted to be out the way of Mr. Filtch and once they reached the common room they both headed to their dorms and slept the night knowing they did something without getting caught. The next Morning was a Sunday so when the slytherins entered the great hall and the second and first years saw the youngest weasley's smiling and Regulus was trying to figure out what they were up to and so he waited for his Breakfast. When breakfast finally arrived Regulus drank his fruit juice and started eating his breakfast but when he finished he had a look that scared his girls but what shocked the two youngest Weasley's was Regulus said, "Daphne, Hermione, Luna, Susan and Tracey how about we spend the day at the lake together have a picnic and enjoy the sun" this had his girls grin and Ginny stood saying, "No No No No your supposed to be with me thats why i gave you love potion" after hearing what she just said she placed her hands on he mouth and it was Bellatrix who stood up, "Miss. Weasley you obviously just over charged his love for his five girls over there and that will be 60 points from gryffindor." this made the lions groan they had just started getting back in to the point system and now they watched as their sixty red rubies turn to black gems and they knew they were back in the negatives.

After breakfast Daphne, Hermione, Susan, Luna and Tracey all went and got their slytherin bikinis and rapped themselves in their slytherin robe so as to not show themselves off and Regulus was already at the shore of the lake in his slytherin shorts waiting for his five beauties. When the five arrived Regulus smiled and they placed their cloaks on the ground and laid on them as did Regulus and they all enjoyed the sun it was relaxing for them and they really needed it Regulus being the gentleman put sun lotion on them and rubbed it in for them while making them all moan in pleasure as he gave them a massage. After the amazing massage Regulus asked who would like a strawberry and banana milkshake and all five of them said "Oh yes please baby"and so Regulus gave each of his girls a milkshake and then got himself one which he enjoyed. While the group had fun Ron and Ginny were plotting to make this day hell for Regulus and in their opinion the five fingers of poison. While Plotting Ginny saw Regulus kiss his five beauties and she said to Ron "I wish that was me" and Ron nodded knowing it was true. After making a final plan Ron and Ginny made their way over to the six and hid in the tree above them and when he gave the signal he and Ginny jumped form the tree and cast "incarsorus" which tied up the girls and Regulus Who all woke in shock and then Ginny did the unthinkable she kissed Regulus for an entire ten minutes and this made Regulus look like he had just gone to hell and his girls were all crying and once Ginny stopped she asked "All better right Harry" and Regulus said, "Let me think No! you are not better than my five beauties which will soon be six now Fuck off you insolent Bitch and you you Ginger prick" Regulus got free from his ropes and then out of nowhere "Expelliarmus, ricktasempra, stupefy" Ron was knocked out and sent flying and Ginny ran to her brother crying her eyes out and Regulus untied his five girls and Kissed them all making them blush a deep crimson red.

Later Regulus was walking alone in the corridors when he heared footsteps coming towards him and so he pulled out his wand and aimed it at his followers and saw it was Ron and his two goon and his sister and they all had their wands trained on Regulus's chest. Before any spell was cast Bellatrix, Narcissa and Severus walked around the corner and was shocked that it was a four on one not a fair fight and so Severus shouted "Weasley's, Thomas, Finnegan what do you think your doing?" and so Ginny gave them all puppy eyes and said in the sweetest voice possible "Were saving Harry Potter from the likes of Death eater and to make him mine so i can have his money and children" but Bellatrix said "I don't think so detention with me tonight and 400 points lost oh and his name is Regulus" and so the four lions turned with their tails between their legs and soon Regulus's three parents walked up to him and asked if he was ok which he nodded to and this made the three happy.

Hours later the staff had a meeting about the safety of lord Hogwarts from the likes of the two Weasley's and the two other goons. Nothing could be done so the teachers thought it best to keep and eye on them for the time being knowing exams were coming up and the eight students from last year were taking the O.W.L's level exams due to having amazing marks last year. After the meeting the professors headed to their chambers to mark the fourteen slytherins homework the first and second years and all of them wore shocked expressions at the amount of detail they had put into their work and all of the working were correct and the work was marked as an O++. After marking the work Severus went for a short walk and he felt relived that he could help save his son from the likes of the Weasley's and the two goons who were following the ring leader Ronald Weasley. Halfway back to his chamber he was stopped by a professor and he knew her voice so well it was professor Sinistra ever since Severus had started his job years ago at Hogwarts he had a thing for the stunning 24 year old arithmeticey professor but was too afraid to ask her out and now he had the courage his son has and he started talking to the stunning woman and then out of nowhere " Aurora i was wondering would you like to go out" this made the professor smile and say "What took so long" and so Severus said he had gained the courage his son has and he felt now the time was right and so the sexy professor walked up to Severus and gave him a kiss he would never forget and this made Severus smile his true smile and asked if she would like to go to Hogsmede with him on their next day off and she openly agreed and then they kissed each other goodnight and went their separate ways for the night


	10. give up for now

**Regulus Harrison James Potter Lupin Black Malfoy Snape Lestrange year 2**

 **CHAPTER 10: Give up for now**

After the brutal detention with Bellatrix Ron,Ginny,Dean and Shemus agreed to give up for now since they were getting nowhere and now the four decided to return to the dormitories for the rest of the night since they were shattered. During the night Regulus was thrashing in his bed sweating his temperature was burning like mad and when the group woke up they tried their best to help him but nothing worked so Draco did the first thing that came to mind and Ran to Professor Snape and he knocked on the door and shouted "Uncle Sev its Harry he wont stop" this was all the information he needed to rush to his son's side and find out what was wrong. Once Draco and Severus entered the room Severus could instantly tell his son was having a bad nightmare so he pulled out a calming draught and a dreamless sleep potion and poured them into Regulus's mouth and then pulled out an empty potion vile and placed he wand to Regulus's head and pulled out the nightmare his son was having.

When Severus got back to his office he pulled out his pensive and poured the nightmare in and then he stepped inside and saw what was going on inside his son's mind and watched in horror as he saw what happened to his son months and months ago at the hand of the Dursley's It broke his heart to see three months worth of beating knife slashes on his arms and across the chest and then the punches and kicks and being thrown about. It was too much to bare and so he jumped out the pensive and taking the Nightmare memory out and placing it in a vile and putting it safely in his draws and locked them straight away promising himself he would show the rest of Regulus's parents when he felt the time was right and so Severus went to bed thinking about Aurora and how he was going to announce it to the family. The next morning Severus met professor Sinistra in the great hall and decided to sit next to her with his hand in hers this made the sexy professor smile and blush a deep red. Later on the rest of the professors came in and was shocked to see Severus smiling and holding Hands with another professor and Aurora at that but it made them happy and so they congratulated them both and Severus said "How will i explain to Regulus" but it was Bellatrix who spoke "You really think he will judge you Sev listen to yourself Reg loves you and you love him your father and son he would accept you two just you watch" That was the cue and the students all filled into their seats and when Regulus saw his father holding hands with professor Sinistra he gave a thumbs up and then grabbed his goblet and said "A toast to one of my fathers Professor Severus Snape and Professor Aurora Sinistra may their love flow through us all" and then everyone said "Professor Snape and Sinistra!" and they all drank and Severus gave Aurora a kiss and both blushed crimson red and then breakfast started and Severus said "Thank you" and everyone ate peacefully.

After breakfast the students all headed to lessons and the second years had Potions while the first year slytherins had Kung-fu with the gryffindors and this Pleased Annabelle and lily because they could get revenge on Ginny for hurting their brother and messing with him a lot this year and so Annabelle was against a gryffindor call Anne-Marie while Lily was against Ginny and what Ginny got was not very nice. At the end of the class Astoria, Lily and Annabelle had a free period and Regulus and his group had Charms learning the fire charm and water charm to counter each other and so professor Flitwick placed a block of wood in front of every one and told everyone to practice Regulus had it done first by lighting the wood then putting it out with aquamentai shortly followed by Hemione, Daphne, Susan, Tracey, Luna, Draco, Kylie, Pansy, Theo and Blaise the tiny professor told the eleven students they were excused and so they left and then Ron tried and had Smoke blow in his face nothing was going right for him then again nothing did.

During the second year's free period Regulus asked his group if they wanted to get started on their homework which they all thought was a great idea and so they all headed to the library and got started. After Half an hour later Regulus, Daphne, Hermione, Tracey, Susan, Luna, Kylie, Draco, Pansy, Theo and blaise finished four pieces of homework and still had hour and half till lunch so they all headed back to the common room where Regulus offered to help his friends become animagi. When Regulus said this everyone was happy and so they all entered his potions lab compartment in his trunk and the potion was already in stasis and so Regulus got eleven vile and had the potion placed in to them and once that was done he had his girls sister brother and friends all in a circle and he handed them the potion and he told them to drink it and so they did.

Daphne was the first and when she entered her mind she saw the sky a beautiful blue sky and in the sky she saw a majestic golden blonde phoenix with radiating Sapphire blue eyes singing a song at first the young blonde was confused but then when the bird flew towards her she knew it was her animal due to the colour of the creature and the eyes it was all her and so she gave it the nae shine which the bird nodded to seeming to like the name and so Daphne and Shine was talking and then meditating in order to learn how to transform into one another and soon Daphne felt a pull and she was back in Regulus's Potions lab where Regulus was reading and so she trotted over to him and told him what animal she was and he was proud and then both noticed Draco moving slightly and they knew he was in the trans next. In Draco's mind he saw a wild jungle and heading is way was a big strong and fierce Blonde with black stripped tiger and when Draco held his hand out the tiger headed towards him and placed his head under the hand where Draco stroked the mighty beast and then Draco realised this was his animal and then he gave him the name Hunter which the tiger roared to prove he like the name then just like Daphne both took a meditating pose to learn how to transform back into one another and then Draco was back in his body in Regulus's lab were he noticed Regulus and Daphne reading and so he went and told them what his animal was and joined the two reading. Next was Hermione once she entered her mind she saw a garden of magical cats called kneezles and when a bushy brown one came up to her she enjoyed the sensation of the beautiful creature in her arms and then when the cat looked at her and she saw her perky brown eyes and knew this was her animal and so just like Daphne and Draco they got in a comfortable position and they meditated and learned how to become one another. When Hermione came back to reality she noticed her beloved Regulus Daphne and her friend Draco reading and so she walked over to them told Regulus what her animal was and then joined them to read.

After waiting five minutes the rest of the group was in the trans Kylie was in an African jungle slithering towards her was an anaconda and when Kylie noticed the snake was red with brown slits for eyes she knew her animal was a most feared snake in the muggle world so she called it Slither and just like the previous three they both practised how to turn into one another and then she came back to her self, Pansy was in a farm of unicorns and when a beautiful Black one and when it came towards her she knew it was her animal and soon she began riding it and called her black lightning and soon the meditating began and then Pansy was back to herself and just like the others she told everyone what her animal was and soon they watched Susan while she fell into the trans and so the cute red head was in her mind in the woods looking at a red furred wolf with amazing amber eyes and she knew her animal was a wolf and she was in perfect sync to know how to change from one another and called her animal rose. After coming back to her seances and noticed that there was still Theo, Blaise and Luna and Tracey and so Susan went and joined Regulus and the others and waited for the last four.

After hours Blaise told his friends he had a fox for his animal and Theo had an owl Luna had a jaguar and Tracey had a cheetah for their animals when they told the group of friends they all left Regulus's Trunk and headed to lunch where they met up with Astoria, Lily and Annabelle and they were talking about the upcoming quiditch match against Ravenclaw which Draco and Regulus was excited about and so after lunch the second year slytherin's headed to charms with the second year ravenclaws where the class was learning about the fire charm and the spell "Incendio" after the class had finished Professor Flitwhick asked for a two thousand word essay on how to use the spell and when the best time to use the spell and then the class left for the rest of the day.


	11. animagi training

**Regulus Harrison James Potter Lupin Black Malfoy Snape Lestrange year 2**

 **CHAPTER 11: Animagi training**

After a week Regulus, Daphne, Hermione, Susan, Tracey, Luna, Draco, Pansy, Kylie, Theo and blaise were talking about training in their animagus forms and they were to get help from two animagus's Sirius and Remus. During a free period Regulus and the group went to Sirius and Remus and asked if they could help them with a project they were doing and so both said they would help and they all headed outside to the edge of the forbidden forest. When everyone was around Sirius asked "What's going on?" and so Regulus said "Father Sirius, Farther Remus before you get mad i found a book in my birth parents vault called animagi for beginners and was wondering if you would train the lot of us as a group called fire storm the group have already taken the potion and have meditated for days now and all we need is some guidance" Sirius beamed at this but Remus said "We will train you but before we go to Paris this summer young man we are taking you lot to the ministry and having you registered and get you animagus licence's understand" when everyone nodded Remus looked at Regulus and said "What else are you planning?" and then they noticed the grin that their best friend wore and then Kylie said "Were gonna be better than the marauders and create the fire storm map that shows everywhere in the wizarding world" this made the two old timers laugh but knew they were serious and so training started.

Over the course of the week when ever the group now known as fire storm had a free period with Sirius and Remus they all travelled to the Forbidden forest and meditated for half an hour and then learned how to transform and stay in their animal form with their minds intact. This was going on mostly in the afternoon and sometimes in the morning and would go over the same routine to help them get better with transforming into their animal and back into themselves. During one morning Regulus and Draco were down at the quiditch Pitch with the Slytherin team practising when a stupid nut case walked to the pitch and cheered Regulus on. The idiot was Ron Weasley and this confused Hermione, Daphne, Tracey, Luna and Susan and it worried them that he was up to something and so they kept a close eye on him. Once the team landed Regulus's and Draco's girls Ran to them both and told them that the Gryffindor Weasel was acting weird and that he kept cheering Regulus on and this made the Brothers/Cousins look at one another and said they must keep a close eye on him which everyone nodded to and then they all headed to the Slytherin Changing room's where the girls stayed outside and waited for their young men. Astoria was talking about protective charms on Regulus's and Draco's brooms for the next match which was in three days time and so plans were made by Regulus's five girls and Draco's three girls and it was kept away from the boys.

When Regulus and Draco Left the changing rooms the Slytherin second years and the three first years made their way to Lunch in the great hall where they all sat together and had an enjoyable meal and desert. After lunch Regulus and the rest of Fire storm met up with Remus and Sirius at the edge of the forest and started their training to perfect the way they change into their animal without problems. During the training Regulus transformed into his Phoenix form and helped by singing to the group and so the rest of them Transformed and Regulus and Daphne decided to go for a test flight to see if their skills as birds and soon they were joined by Theo in his owl form and all the others were with Sirius and Remus on the ground learning how to use their speed and then where Remus and Sirius was stood Padfoot and Mooney and they all raced towards the castles and then the children and Two adults transformed back into themselves and then headed to their lesson of charms where they all learned the water spell aquamenti. After charms Fire storm headed for transfiguration where Professor McGonagall was teaching them how to turn their pets into water goblets. Regulus couldn't choose between James, Lily or Hedwig so he took all three and he was the first person to perform the spell and so Regulus aimed his wand to Hedwig and said "Vera Verto" and their standing in Hedwig's place was a beautiful golden Goblet with the Animagus forms he had and then he performed the spell twice once on Lily and then James and in their place's was a silver goblet with his animagus names and another Golden goblet with the Hogwarts Symbol. After turning his Goblets back into their original form he was awarded 150 points for a perfect demonstration and then the class continued with Ron transforming his Rat into a furry Goblet with a tail and this made the class laugh and Ron glare.

After class was dismissed Regulus and the rest of Fire storm headed for Dinner where a massive feast was all over the Great Hall. During the feast The headmistress told the students that it was Halloween and the day that two of the most protective people had died that day twelve years a go and it broke the hearts of the people who knew what Happened and Crying could be heared from the Slytherin Table and everyone looked at Regulus and Kylie and they noticed that they were bearing tears into each other's shoulders but that didn't stop them. After what seemed like forever the last of the Potters carried on eating with the rest of the school body and then it was time to return to the common room where Fire storm decided to do their Homework with three companions Lily, Astoria and Annabelle. When the group finished their Homework Regulus told the group to be up for six in the morning so they could hand in the Homework to the correct Professors and then the group all nodded and then they all went to bed. The next Morning at six fire storm and the three companions headed to Professor Snape's room and placed their Homework on his desk and then they headed towards the transfiguration classroom and did the same thing as they did with their potions essay and the same thing happened with charms, Herbology, Defence against the dark arts and Astronomy. Just as the group of Slytherin's were leaving the classroom Professor Snape left the Office and noticed the children so he asked "What are you doing here?" and so Regulus told his father that the lot of them were dropping off their Homework and that he would be surprised that he has tones to mark and this pleased the head of Slytherin house and he gave one of his rare smiles and headed for the Potions Lab where he noticed stacks of work.

Since there was an hour and half left till breakfast the group decided to go for a workout around the school to help stay in shape and they enjoyed the run around the forest in their animagus forms and it was Pansy who carried Astoria, Lily and Annabelle and the three first years said they couldn't wait till they could join in the fun and this made starfire (Regulus's phoenix name) Smile and sing a song in his voice and Shine knew he was thinking about re making the potion and invite his sisters and her sister to the group. After the run the group headed to the castle where they all transformed back into themselves and headed for breakfast and also be the first ones in the great hall beside the teachers who gave the slytherins a smile due to the amount of Homework they handed in that morning. Half an hour later the Great Hall was packed with every student during the breakfast Regulus stood up and announced that he was going to spread his wizarding mall to hogsmeade, Diagon alley and Paris so people all over the world could enjoy the summer and Christmas. After the announcement Regulus and his group of second year slytherins headed to Kung-fu lesson with the Ravens today which was a change and so their was Blue and Bronze and Green and silver who were practising stances and moves to help them one day in the future.


	12. exams

**Regulus Harrison James Potter Lupin Black Malfoy Snape Lestrange year 2**

 **CHAPTER 12:exams**

After months of learning new magic the exams had shown up and fire storm were looking forward to outsmarting the exams again this year because they were doing O.W.L level due to their marks last year being the highest Hogwarts had ever seen. The first exam was History of Magic with Bellatrix and Just as the second years entered she nodded to her son and his group of friends knowing they were gonna do well on the paper. Ron saw this and thought it was weird but then he knew that Regulus was happy and he wanted to ruin that by trying to take him from his family which hasn't worked yet. Just as the exam was about to start Bellatrix checked for cheating quills and when she found none the exam began and the room was silent just how Bella liked it. After Half an hour Regulus and his group put their hands up and told Bellatrix they had finished which surprised not just Bella but the class as well and so fire storm left the classroom and headed to charms for the exam.

During the charms exam The paper was not as difficult as the History of Magic and it only took Regulus and his group half an hour and then twenty minutes for the practical the class was stunned that Regulus knew more than enough on magic. Ron was wondering if he would have known any of this stuff if he stayed with his aunt and uncle but he pushed it to the side of his brain and continued working while yet again fire storm left the class and headed to herbology to do the exam on the mandrake plant and it was longer than the others. After what seemed like an hour Regulus and his girls sister and friends finished the exams and soon were heading to dinner in the great hall where they could talk to their friends about their morning and how the exams were going. Regulus sat between Daphne and Hermione while thinking of going to Paris France for the summer that was on the way. After hearing the plan Ron and Ginny walked up to the slytherin table and Ginny said "Am i invited Harry" but Regulus just turned around and said "No" and this brought tears to the girls eyes and so Ron opened his mouth to speak only to have Regulus's fist hit him in the mouth and sent some teeth down his throat and so Ron and Ginny walked away one crying of heart break and the other of pain.

When lunch ended the slytherin second years decided to head off to their next exam which was Defence against the dark arts where they were working on the exspelliamus spell and so the class went on for an hour before the bell went and soon it came to the charms exam where the students were working on the first level of lumos and after Regulus and his five girls brother and friends and sister finished the class was stunned but they were expecting this since they were quick learners and so the group of slytherin second years headed to potions with Severus. During the potions exam the class was working on wiggenweld potion and that took an hour and then the class did the theory on how the potion works and as expected Regulus and his group finished in the space of half an hour which was no surprise to Severus and so Regulus and his group left making the others groan since they had to spend another half hour with Severus. While the rest of the class was suffering the extra half hour with Severus Regulus and his group headed to the slytherin common room for a bit of rest and also to continue with their homework since they had no more exams today. In the common room Regulus carried on with his idea of going to Paris with everyone and soon Daphne, Hemione, Tracey, Susan and Luna all cuddled up to Regulus knowing he was on about them Draco Pansy his three sisters Theo and Blaze and their families and his own this made the girls blush even more just thinking about the whole thing and so they all carried on with their homework so they could hand it in during dinner.

After what seemed like three days the slytherin second years had all their homework done and was now making their way to the great hall for dinner but on the way to the great hall Regulus and his five girls brother and sister were surrounded by Ron Ginny Shemus and Dean this got on Regulus's nerves so he tried to side step out of the way only to be pushed by Ron and soon the ginger nutcase opened his mouth "Aint my sister good enough for you Harry" and so Regulus looked fed up and said "Cant you see weasel im already happy with my five girls oh and wait here i have a sixth betrothed in France no idea where but ill send a post card to your dear sister how about that" this news made the girl cry and soon the slytherin second years had their wands outfacing Ron and soon the jelly leg jinx was sent multiple times to Ron and this left the boy unable to move for quite sometime. Once Regulus and his group got to the great hall they walked up to the head table and passed the homework to each professor who all wore bright smiles on their faces as the group of youngsters sat down ready for the evening feast which was going to be a blast for Regulus since he placed a spell on Ginny's Ron's and the two idiots who hang around with Ron plates dinner must be good for a prank towards the idiot who thought they could talk Regulus into dating the youngest weasley. Just before the feast was about to begin Ron, Ginny, Dean and Shemus walked into the great hall and sat in their usual seats and then the food appeared but when Ron or his sister and Friends went to grab some food the trey holding the food moved from their reach and so did the pitchers of pumpkin juice things this evening was not going well for the four foolish lions and it was only getting started the whole student body was laughing at the four after their robes were transformed into Tutu's of ballet dancers making them scream out since they were being seen like this embarrassed of what they were wearing out in public of school.


	13. plans for going on Holiday

**Regulus Harrison James Potter Lupin Black Malfoy Snape Lestrange year 2**

 **CHAPTER 13: plans for going on Holiday**

After the week of exams Regulus and his five girls spent most of the time in Regulus's living room Compartment of his trunk watching his favourite anime show Dragon Ball and also eating Regulus's homemade Cottage pie when lunch came around. This was the typical afternoon since the exams were over and the six Slytherin second years enjoyed spending some quality time together hoping that the sixth woman in Regulus's life would join them next year in Hogwarts. Meanwhile four silly lions entered the Slytherin common room without being caught and so they snuck up to Regulus's privet common room and dorm and took Regulus's trunk without knowing he was inside and while Regulus and his five girls didn't know the trunk was being moved they just sat down and carried on eating and watching the television. After Dragon Ball had finished Regulus and His girls thought about visiting Regulus father Severus Snape so they could hand in the homework they had for him early so they all left the trunk and was shocked to not see the green and silver and cold atmosphere of the slytherin common room but the red and gold with the warm atmosphere of the Gryffindor common room and this mad Regulus feel sick so he said to his girls "Stay in the trunk im going to shrink it and place you lot in my pocket and then when were out of here i will resize the trunk so you can come out promise" and so his five girls nodded and they re-entered the trunk and then Regulus used parsel magic to shrink his trusty trunk down to the size of a candy and placed into his pocket then dashed out of the warm common room and ran to the first door he saw and so he ran through it and placed the trunk on the floor and re-sized his trunk so his girls could get out and once Daphne, Hermione, Susan, Tracey and Luna got out of Regulus's Trunk Regulus then shrunk his trunk again and placed it in his pocket and set a course to go see Severus.

Once Regulus and his five fingers of poison hit the dungeon they noticed Severus had his door open so Regulus entered and what shocked him was all his parents having a drink so Regulus coughed to make his presence known to his family and all at once his parents stopped drinking and saw their special little man with his beauties and so Bellatrix and Narcissa got the kids some Orange juice and apple juice and soon everyone had a drink and Regulus thought about his idea and so he said "attention please i have something to say this summer were all going to Paris my family and the family of my girls" after this groundbreaking news Sirius and Remus had an idea and so they stared wolf whistling like children and then the whole group laughed at the silly antics of the last remaining two marauders and so Bellatrix and Narcissa took Regulus to the side and Bella asked "Why Paris dear" and so Regulus said "I have another betrothed in France and what i hear is that Paris is the city of Love right" and this was Narcissa's time to join the conversation "Right you are Regulus dearest and we are all excited to go but who is going with us?" Regulus reply was "obviously us lot my girls the Greengrass's, The Parkinson's, thew Nott's, The Zabini's, the Grangers, mr Lovegood and Amelia but i suspect that dad (sirius) has plans on asking her so i messaged her first and she wants to join and the Davis family too i hear they love France so i practically invited the whole group" Bellatrix and Narcissa was amazed that their son came up with the whole idea and they were amazed at how well he has grown since he was a little boy and they were proud to call him their son and so after the kids finished their drinks Regulus and his five girls left in search for Draco, Pansy, Kylie, Astoria, Lily, Annabelle, Theo and Blaize to let them know to pack their belongings because it was two more days till term finished and the school year was out.

Upon making their way to the great hall Regulus and his girls were surrounded by four exstreamly dull Gryffindors and soon the leader of the group said "So Lestrange have you come to your sences and thought about my sister yet" Regulus just stood there looking rather board listening to this ginger prick so six wands were aimed at his legs and the jelly leg jinxs was sent his way and the slytherin second years made the way to the great hall without another issue. When Regulus found the eight students he was looking for he, Daphne, Hermione, Tracey, Susan and Luna made their way over to them and Regulus said "Hey bro were all off to Paris just told Mum about it and the rest of you are invited too (Looking at Astoria, Pansy, Theo and Blaize) so what do you think want to spend a couple weeks in the city of love with your girls eh Draco" this made Draco blush thinking of how he would spoil his ladies and so Draco replied "Of course dear brother of mine"and soon the staff started entering the great hall so Regulus, Draco, Theo, Blaize, Daphne, Hermione, Luna, Susan, Tracey, Annabelle, Lily, Pansy, Astoria and Kylie all walked up to the head table and handed in their homework which earned them a smile from each professor and once they handed the last piece of homework to the last professor they all headed back to the slytherin table and waited for four students to turn up to dinner.

When Ron, Dean, Shemus and Ginny entered the Great Hall dinner had began but what was funny was the fact that the four gryffindors couldn't get any food because the treys kept moving away from them and this made not just the snakes, Ravens and the badgers laugh but the whole of the lions den too minus the four who were now hungry. Once Regulus had finished his fun the treys stopped moving and Ron started digging in but when the boy went to eat he noticed his food had gone from a large helping to a small helping the boy grumbled and Regulus stood up and said "You should watch how much you eat of you will be over weight" this made Ron angry and so Ron being an Idiot said "Fine Lestrange ive given you all the chance in to world now im going to break you i challenge you to a duel for the hands of your girls and the lordship of Hogwarts." Regulus being a fair person said "Don't you remember last year i beat you but whatever your family can keep their home and jobs but you will have a hard time i accept" and so another duel at the end of the year for these two wizards one greater than the other.


	14. wizard duel

**Regulus Harrison James Potter Lupin Black Malfoy Snape Lestrange year 2**

 **CHAPTER 14: Wizards Duel**

After Dinner Ron was dragged by his three older brothers to the Gryffindor common room where they berated the idiot for his mistake once again Fred started first "Ron you prat don't you learn" the George continued "Lestrange has been kind enough to give us a home and jobs and you are messing things up for us once again we have just began making money do you want that to be deducted by three gallons" then Percy continued from there "Were not here to help you win were here to give you advice on not making this foolish mistake like last year" but Ron was not listening so Fred slapped Ron and now the idiot was listening and so Ron apologised and his brothers said they were staying out of this affair Ron had gotten himself into once again. Meanwhile in the Slytherin common room Regulus was looking up new spells in his Parsel Magic book to help him he found the same simple spells that was in his second graded books but these ones had more advanced wand movements and so Regulus started training for his duel that was only hours away and so Regulus summoned training dummies and practised every spell he knew.

The next morning Regulus did as he did last year and walked out in just a pair of sweatpants and no top and Ron walked out in his school robes and soon Minerva used the sonorous charm and shouted "Welcome to the second wizards duel in over two years let the duel begin" and so Regulus let Ron start with a quick chain of spells but Regulus dodged them all and then Five spells came from Regulus and Ron was in a body bind with a jelly leg jinx and his gob was shut tight and he was soon levitated in front of his brothers and then the match was over and Regulus was the declared winner and so Regulus walked away with his Family and his five girls who were all blushing at the sight of a sweaty Regulus who looked all most buffed up but they loved him for him not what he has. After returning to the castle Regulus went to the showers and got rid of the stench of sweat and dirt. After the shower Regulus got changed and entered the Slytherin Common room where everyone cheered for the proclaimed King of Slytherin and so the party had began in the Slytherin common room and this was the second time the group of second years all headed to Regulus's privet common room and all of them decided to rest for tomorrow they were all leaving Hogwarts for the summer.

During the night Regulus woke up feeling hungry so he entered his kitchen apartment in his trunk and started cooking shepherds pie with all sorts of veg and so he put the veg on the stove and the potatoes on the stove along with the mince and so he waited till the potatoes were on boil and the mince was a nice brown and so Regulus started putting the mince meat into a nice ceramic trey and mashed the potatoes and put the mash on top of the mince and placed it in the oven so it could cook. After two hours of cooking Regulus took out his shepherds pie and took his veg of the stove and started to eat his meal without distraction and soon after his first helpings he went and got more and more till he finished the whole pie and after he had finished he left his trunk full and entered his bed and went to sleep thinking of how he won the second wizarding duel with Ron and how he kept his promise that the weasley's can keep their jobs and the house he gave them.

The next morning Regulus woke up feeling refreshed and so he went and took a shower and brush his teeth so he could go to breakfast for the last time this year and so after his shower everyone was awake and they followed suit and got washed and changed and soon fire storm left the common room and headed for the Great hall for a nice breakfast before they have to say buy to their friends. When Regulus and the rest of fire storm entered the great hall they took their seats and started on their mornings breakfast which consisted of Bacon sausage eggs and toast. After breakfast Regulus and his group left the great hall to the Slytherin common room to make sure they had everything packed and so when they saw that everything was all placed in their trunks they shrunk them and placed them into their pockets and left for the carriages to take them back to the train where their summer would begin.

When the students got to the train Regulus and his group entered a compartment that could fit not just the eleven second years but the three first years too and so the train ride back to Kings Cross had arrived and so the slytherin group all sat and decided to ask for the food cart so they could all have food while they play games and chat. While the slytherins were having fun the gryffindors were all complaining about Ron and his groups trouble they caused this year but not all the students complained since the lions lost the cup yet again the slytherins were happy to have won due to the hard work Regulus and his group had done over the year and so the slytherin half of the train was buzzing. In the compartment Regulus was in four lions walked past and they said "Wait till next year Lestrange" and so the rest of the train ride was silent and everyone was changing to their normal clothes and soon the train arrived at Kings cross and so the summer had began.


End file.
